


Wait? What exactly are we doing?

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddles, Fever, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gladio compares them to a cheesy romance novel, Gladio whump, Gladnis, Hugging, Ignis the caretaker, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sickfic, general fluffy stuff, gladio gets sick and ignis takes care of him, sleeping gladio, something clicked that way for no real reason other than the universe thought it was time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Gladio gets sick and ignores it making himself worse so Ignis steps in to take care of him all while trying to deal with his new emotions regarding the shield. They were great friends already but maybe he liked him more...   A.K.A Watch these two dorks tease each other because sometimes you suddenly realize you like somebody that way or at least in the world of fiction you do!





	1. Our hero falls ill

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to whump Gladio but in a more believable way so enter sickfic! I think I started writing this with one idea in mind and then it morphed. So here we have silly, fluffy, gladnis instead. It got really long so I decided to break it up. Assuming it will only be an additional chapter. If you all want more let me know maybe I can figure out how to make it longer. :) Enjoy!

Gladio stood in a back corridor at the citadel purposefully avoiding as many people as possible.  He was worried he might pass out.  It was Friday midday and the week had been particularly rough for the past few days.  He had woken up in a fog not quite feeling right every morning.

He pushed through hoping that he just needed a cold shower or coffee to jolt him awake.  Now though, as he leaned heavily against the corridor wall, his vision darkening at the edges, he doubted he could ignore his body any longer.  Gladio had pushed it to a level of exhaustion that was bordering on reckless. Getting sick sucked.

He might be able to make it home to sleep but he remembered he had an important meeting later that afternoon.  He desperately wished he could reschedule but this was not something you did when the audience was with his dad and the king.

Gladio didn’t even know what it was about, only that he had been told to make his schedule free on Friday afternoon for a meeting.  His mind was racing he couldn’t just collapse in the corridor he needed to rest but he didn’t have time to go home.  He pulled out his phone and opened his most recent text chat.

 **Gladiolus Amicitia (1:35pm):** _Can I ask you a huge favor?_

He waited and hoped that Ignis would see his message and respond quickly.  After a few minutes he got a response.

 **Ignis Scientia (1:38pm):** _Of course_

 **Gladiolus Amicitia (1:40pm):** _Don’t laugh but I really need a place to take a rest right now and your office sofa is the only thing I can think of.  I also kinda need you to make sure I wake up in time for a meeting._

He swallowed hard, he was sure Ignis was staring at his messages shaking his head and about to tell him to take a flying leap.  Ignis had so much to do in a day it was astounding that he didn’t have a twin hiding behind the scenes.  He assumed helping him keep an appointment was not on his list of top priorities.  

He had waited too long to address whatever illness his body had succumb to.  The fog in his head was striping him of his filters and he didn’t seem to care that he was being demanding.  He just hoped Ignis would understand and help him.

 **Ignis Scientia (1:42pm):** _Certainly. You know the code to the door make yourself comfortable. I won’t be able to swing by for another hour.  When is your meeting so I can put a reminder on my phone?_

Gladio sighed in relief when he read the message and typed a quick reply before he struggled to right himself from the wall.

 **Gladiolus Amicitia (1:45pm):** _Gods thank you, my meeting is at 3:15 kings office._

Gladio attempted to take a deep breath through his nose but that turned out to harder than he was anticipating.  His chest felt tight and his breath was short.   Shit what the hell was happening to him.  He needed to get to Ignis’ office quickly.

Ten minutes later he stumbled into Ignis’ immaculately organized but overflowing office.  He went straight to the sofa on the far wall and sat down slowly.  He had developed a nasty headache on the trip over from the other side of the citadel.  Laying down he left his feet hanging off so his booted feet were resting on the floor.  Not wanting to get Ignis’ sofa dirty he could picture him scowling already.  It took hardly more than a few minutes before he was drug under by exhaustion and slept. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Your majesty?”  Ignis inquired politely as he sat across from the king, his shield, and Cor.

“Yes Ignis?” He responded looking up pensively.  For the entirety of the meeting Ignis had not needed to add any comments he just dutifully took notes and checked his phone occasionally. So this break of his silence had the king intrigued.

“It seems that Gladio may not be up to making the meeting later this afternoon, I fear he has fallen ill.”    

“I told you Clarus, he seemed out of sorts this whole week.”  Regis scowled at his shield.  “You should have told him what the meeting was about; he’s probably been worrying all week about it without even realizing.”

“He doesn’t stress about those things Regis, I doubt that highly. He never even asked me what it was about and he would have if it was bothering him.” The king’s shield replied back solemnly.   “I believe he just caught a common cold, Iris had a sleep over at a friend’s house last weekend and she came back a bit stuffy.”  

Cor was watching the unfolding conversation with a small smile on his face.  “So, uh, what was this meeting about anyway, the anticipation is killing me.”

Regis smiled.  “It was meant to go over the security details of the upcoming gala in two months.  Obviously it can wait a week. ”

“Sounds riveting, why don’t you just give him the weekend off instead, that’s more fun than sitting in a meeting.  No offence.” Cor responded smirking. 

“If you would like me to assist in facilitating his presence later this afternoon then I am more than willing.” Ignis quietly interjected.

“No it’s not necessary he needs to rest.”  Clarus looked away and sighed. “I should have talked to him, he rarely asks for assistance I figured he would be fine by today.”

“No matter Clarus.  Though I must say Cor is right, meetings are boring let’s end this one shall we.” The king offered with a wry grin.  “Ignis, I assume you’re aware this weekend I’ll be spending with Nocits.”

Ignis nodded in acknowledgment as he looked at the king.

“I know that you are as always terribly busy and your time is not often your own, however, could you make sure Gladio is quite alright?” 

“You can always call the house and have Jared pick him up so you don’t lose any time dealing with him either.” Clarus added.  “I won’t be available this weekend much so I appreciate the help.”

“I assure you it’s no trouble.  I’ll text you if I should need anything Lord Amicitia.” Ignis replied politely.

There was no need to sit around any longer. The meeting was adjourned and Ignis excused himself with a bow.  He left the room and quickly started for his office. 

 

* * *

 

 

Gladio had been out of it all week, but due to their busy schedules Ignis really hadn’t had an opportunity to stop and question him about it.  Things were clicking into place in his mind, the groggy look in Gladio’s face, his unusual silences, and the pale pallor of his skin.  Ignis felt a little guilty not be able to help his friend for the whole week but he would make up for it this weekend.

When he opened the door to his office, Gladio was sound asleep on his sofa, but his feet were slung off the side at an odd angle on the floor. Ignis paused at this and realized Gladio was trying to keep his sofa clean. 

Ignis turned and locked the door and then went to sit on the coffee table to better reach Gladio’s feet.  He gingerly untied his boots and removed them, placing them to the side.  He tugged one leg at a time onto the sofa to correct the angle of his body.  The prince’s shield didn’t fully wake at this but he moaned softly in his sleep. 

Grabbing a blanket he kept in the closet for when he needed to take a rest himself he covered Gladio’s tall frame.  He took a moment to feel his forehead and it was warmer than normal but not feverish, he hoped unhampered rest was all that was needed.  The advisor closed the blinds to help darken the room then he stepped away quietly. 

Ignis took the time to make sure there were no clocks facing Gladio in case he woke up and panicked about the meeting he didn’t know had been postponed.  Working on typing reports and settling things for the weekend it was well past 6:00pm when the shield finally stirred.

Gladio’s sleepy voice cut through the silence.  “Iggy… what time is it?”

“How are you feeling?” Ignis asked looking up from his desk.

“Better I think, I… I don’t know what happened.  I’ve been in a fog all week and I just couldn’t catch up.” Gladio responded while rubbing his eyes.

“Well good news, your meeting has been postponed. So you don’t have to worry about that until next week.”

“How do you know that?  Did my dad call my phone?”  He made to sit up but blinked slowly trying to focus and gave up falling back into the sofa cushions. 

“I was in a meeting with the king, your dad, and Cor when you texted me earlier so I was able to get the message about its postponement firsthand.”

The shield groaned. “Ohhh that’s not good, my dad will kill me.  What did they say?”

“Firstly, as I mentioned when you awoke the meeting being postponed was good news, not bad.  Secondly all members of the meeting were concerned about your wellbeing so it was decided to let you rest instead of making you suffer through a meeting.”

“Uhhh… wait, so you all knew I wasn’t feeling well… I didn’t tell anyone.”

Ignis watched as the shield furrowed his brow trying to piece things together and focusing on entirely the wrong things. “That was one of the topics of discussion actually, you not asking for help.  But I digress; you should be relaxing not worrying about a non-issue.”    

“So you think everything will be okay next week?  My dad won’t give me a lecture about succumbing to germs or something?”

Ignis couldn’t help but snicker at that comment.  “No, you will be fine.”  
  
“Do you know what the meeting was supposed to be about? My dad never told me.”

“I’ll tell you so long as you feign interest next week.  Your father wished to discuss plans concerning security details for the upcoming gala.”

“Ehh?” Gladio looked flummoxed.  “Oh, so I’m not in trouble for anything then?”

“Correct, so will you stop worrying and rest!” Ignis quipped.  “I have a few more things to wrap up and then we can be on our way.”

“On our way to where?  What happened to my shoes?”  Again he tried to rise but only managed to prop himself up on his elbows before giving up a second time and laying down in defeat.

Ignis pursed his lips together before answering; he had rarely seen the shield in such a muddled state. Even though he was sick it was still cute how his mind strayed all over the place trying to think clearly.  “Well, your shoes are on the floor next to the sofa.  In regards to where we are going, that would be Noct’s apartment.  He won’t be there this weekend as he is staying with his father.”

“So why are we going if he’s not there?” He asked confused.

“So I can set you up in the guest room, feed you, and get you to go to sleep all without having to drag you across town to your house or my apartment.”

Gladio opened his mouth to respond but closed it before trying again a minute later.  “Uh… you sure? You don’t have to do that; I can get a lift home and just ride this out until Monday.”

“Ignis leaned forward over his desk and propped his head up with his hand. “Gladio, I don’t mind taking care of you.  I have already called Jared and had some of your things delivered.  Really it’s no trouble.” 

“Noct knows?”

“Yes, he hopes you feel better soon.  He nearly ordered me to take care of you before he found out that plan was already in effect.”

“Well you can always ditch me half way through if you need to.  I don’t want to wreck your free weekend.  You never get them.  I feel bad.”

“No worries, Noct’s apartment has better electronic distractions in it than mine, so the time should pass easily.”

“Wait… you had some of my stuff dropped off?  When?”

Ignis sighed and shook his head.  “Hush up, close your eyes and let me finish my work.”

The discussion ended and Gladio thankfully tumbled back into sleep once more.    Ignis only needed to work for another 40 minutes before he was ready to head to the other side of the citadel to Noct’s apartment.  He stood up and went over to the sofa to wake the sleeping giant. 

After poking his arm a few times Gladio mumbled and opened his eyes. “Are we leaving?”

Ignis nodded in affirmation and helped the shield sit up on the sofa.  After a few minutes of uncoordinated efforts his shoes were back on and they were ready to leave the office.

Slinging Gladio’s overnight bag on his shoulder and then grabbing his briefcase Ignis went to hoist the older man off the sofa with his free hand.  Once standing they made their way to the door and started the short journey to Nocts.

Under normal circumstances it was a 10 minute walk but Gladio was sluggish having not woken up completely. He only made it a few steps down the hall before he faltered and leaned up against the wall.  Ignis sighed and reached over tugging the taller man upright with an arm around his waist. 

“Sorry… I’m dizzy.  May I lean on you?”  He asked with a dazed look.

“Certainly, I don’t want you to fall over, I’m not sure I could get you standing again and dragging you along the floor by your arms would be uncomfortable, for both of us.”

The smallest of smiles grazed Gladio’s lips.  “I don’t think you would get very far.” Satisfied that Ignis was willing to help he slung his arm over the advisors shoulders and they continued on. 

The door to Noct’s apartment finally appeared and Ignis surprisingly found he was unwilling to release Gladio from his grasp.  Instead he clamped his briefcase between his knees and fished out his keys to avoid letting go ushering them into the foyer. 

Once inside with the door closed he dumped his case on the floor and lumbered down the hall towards the guest room with Gladio in tow.  “Just sit down on the bed and we’ll get you changed and comfortable.  I ordered dinner for this evening to be delivered so you need to stay awake until then.” 

“Wha? You’re not gonna cook for me?” Gladio whined looking upset. 

The advisor knelt down in front of him and shook his head. “I do plan on cooking for you but I needed something quick for tonight since you are about to fall asleep again.  Do you understand?”

Gladio nodded his head and then squeezed his eyes shut and winced.  “Shit... remind me to not nod my head again.  That was painful.”

Before Ignis could reply the doorbell rang.  “Ah that would be dinner.  See if you can change while I get everything ready and bring it in here.” He stood up and made for the door. 

Standing in the kitchen Ignis was debating between a bowl and spoon or an oversized mug to put the soup in.  He picked the mug thinking it would be easier for Gladio to nurse in bed without spilling.  The thought of spoon feeding the prince’s shield was doing funny things to his insides. 

“You decent?” Ignis called before he pushed open the guest room door.  He couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at the sight that greeted him.  Gladio was lying on his side half crumpled on the bed with his legs hanging off.  He had managed to change out of his work clothes and into a pair of gym shorts.

“I think I’ve died.” He breathed looking at Ignis with large amber eyes.

“Nonsense. You’re just feeling unwell, give your body some time to rest and you’ll feel better in no time.” The shield grunted in response and closed his eyes.  “Come on let’s get you settled.”  Ignis placed the mug down on the side table and began to pile pillows up against the headboard.

When he had finished it dawned on him that moving Gladio was not going to be so easy.   He was falling asleep quickly but he needed him to eat first.  Poking the older man in the arm resulted in opening of eyes and general whining.  Staring at the bed he finally made the decision to just strong arm Gladio.  Having already shed his shoes he climbed up on top of the bed and strode over Gladio’s hulking mass, walking to the other side to grab his arm and pull him up towards the headboard. 

It was like wrestling an oversized mound of jello.  After a few minutes he had the sick man propped up against the headboard and awake enough to hold the mug with soup.  “Eat… or rather drink.” 

Gladio took a look at the mug he had been handed and smirked.  “ _Eos’ Greatest Mom_ … Let me guess a gift from Noct?”

“Yes, he thinks he’s clever sometimes so that’s why it lives over here and not at my house.”

Gladio took a sip of the soup and settled into the pillows.  “Your soup is better, but this is still good.”

“Please try and drink as much as you can and then sleep.  I promise I’ll make you some soup tomorrow.”

The shield smiled and continued to slurp.  Once finished he rested the mug in his lap and looked over at Ignis with a content face.  “Thanks Iggy…  I appreciate you taking care of me.  You can still call Jared to send a car if you want I won’t mind.”

The advisor shook his head. “No need, I told you I don’t mind.  Let me take that.” he said gesturing towards the mug when he was finished.  “And then you can sleep.”

It was fairly easy to get Gladio scooted down in the bed and dozing.  Ignis hoped that he would escape getting feverish but only time would tell.  Noct had made Ignis promise to use his bed and not the sofa so he made his way into the main bedroom to work on his laptop before finally retiring for the night. He knew he would have a long day ahead of him, or so he thought.”

Something in his subconscious woke him up at 2:00am nagging his brain to go check on Gladio.  Ignis ignored the feeling at first since he was so far into sleep, but he succumbed and wandered barefoot into the hall a few minutes later.  He didn’t hear anything but he slowly opened the guest room door just to be certain.  Gladio was still sleeping but he had a sheen of sweat on his forehead and he was quietly tossing back and forth.

Ignis went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and went back to see if he could get Gladio to drink some.  The older man didn’t really fully wake up but Ignis was able to ply him into a semi sitting position and got him to drink.  Gladio clutched at his arm when he was done and for a moment Ignis thought he had woken up.   The hand slipped away after a minute and his head lolled to the side against Ignis’ chest. 

Unable to continue to hold his weight up, Ignis gently lowered him back to the bed.  He repeated this action another three times during the early morning hours to make sure Gladio didn’t get dehydrated. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis took a deep breath and opened his eyes, he was in the princes’ bedroom and sleeping in his bed.  Suddenly remembering everything he glanced at the clock it was 9:30am.  He must have been more exhausted then he realized to sleep in this late.   He became worried when he couldn’t think of the last time he had checked on Gladio and rushed out of the room to make sure he was okay.

Thankfully the shield had run through the worst of his fever during the night and was sleeping peacefully in the guest bed.  He was however massively tangled up in the sheets and sprawled out with every limb in a different direction.  Ignis wondered if he slept like this normally or just when he was sick. 

Ignis padded back out into the living room and started to make coffee, he would need it for today.  Right after a freshly brewed batch of coffee was poured into a mug he heard a faint voice calling his name.  Taking his coffee he went to check on Gladio.

He was greeted with a bleary eyed shield reaching for the water that was left on the side table.  Ignis set his coffee down and helped him.

“Did you happen to let a herd of wild garula in here last night to run over me?” Gladio grumbled.

“No, but you had a fever until early this morning, I believe that is why you feel that way.  Are you still dizzy?”

“A little but not like yesterday.” 

“Why don’t you take a bath and then I can fix breakfast for us.”

Gladio went to say something in response but faltered.  “Uh… you might have to help me with that endeavor; I don’t think I can stand without wobbling yet.” He looked away tensely after he finished his sentence.

“I’ll go draw the bath and then I can drag you in by your arms.”

Gladio cracked a smile and his sudden tension melted away. “You always know what to do don’t you?” 

Ingis returned his smile and left the room taking the coffee with him.  It wasn’t long before the bath was full of hot steaming water and assorted bubble baths.  He knew Noct would never admit to actually enjoying a bath with all the scented additions but he knew he did.   He hoped Gladio would feel the same way.

He went to retrieve the shield and helped him stand while guiding him to the bathroom.  Before Ignis could inquire about his shorts Gladio had shoved them down his hips and they fell in a pile on the bathroom floor. 

Gladio didn’t seem too fazed by his sudden nakedness so Ignis just went with the flow and steadied the shield as he lowered his tall frame into the bath.  The sound that Gladio made once he was fully submerged in the water was enough to make Ignis’ breath catch. 

Feeling oddly bold the advisor decided to wander into uncharted territory before he left to make breakfast.  “I can wash your hair if you like.” He offered quietly hoping he hadn’t just overstepped some unseen line of modesty.

“That sounds awesome; Noct told me once that when he used to get sick as a kid you would sometimes wash his hair.  If his description is enough to go on then I’m game.”

After hearing Gladio’s words Ignis mentally clamored after his bold streak and grabbed hold again.  He told Gladio to relax as he knelt down on the bath mat to better reach his sick friend.   He wasn’t sure why the prospect of washing the shields hair was making him so giddy but he didn’t want to stop to analyze that right now.

 

* * *

 

 

Gladio closed his eyes at first but cracked them opened them a minute later when he heard Ignis shuffling around.  The advisor was kneeling on the floor and had leaned forward to reach one of the shampoo bottles at the other end of the tub.   He had to stretch his whole body to reach the bottle and that movement exposed his skin just under the hem of his night shirt.  

Before the shield realized what was happening he had reached out and was running his fingers along the soft skin just above Ignis’ hips.  Gladio watched Ignis flinch and attempt to stifle a squawk as he fell sideways on the floor dropping the bottle in the tub.   

“Why did you just do that!?” Ignis asked hurriedly after righting himself and leaning his arm on the edge of the tub.

Gladio blinked at him slowly for a moment.  “Dunno… It just happened, my hand did that all of its own accord.”

“Really, it acted alone did it?” Ignis quipped.

“Yep… it might do it again.”  Gladio said straight faced staring directly at the advisor. 

Ignis raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment before responding.  “So what would drive your hand to act so brazenly?”

“It’s totally your own fault for having perfect looking skin, besides you started this whole thing we are doing right now anyway.”

Ignis snickered. “Do tell, how exactly did I start this _thing_?”  He was starting to wonder if perhaps the shield had noticed his sudden clinginess over the past 24 hours.   Not that he could really explain it if Gladio questioned.

“You took my shoes off when I was in your office.” Gladio matter-of-factly stated like it was obvious.  “That’s typical romance novel shit. Making your friend and soon to be lover comfortable when they are sick or wounded.”

At the mention of the word ‘lover’ Ignis’ elbow slipped off the edge of the tub.   After a moment he recovered his composure and placed his arm back on the side of the tub, carefully choosing his next words. “I wasn’t aware you noticed me removing your shoes.” 

Gladio narrowed his eyes. “You are using avoidance tactics Scientia.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis was at a loss for words.  What should he say? He couldn’t quite define his emotions properly, they were new.  That surprised him; Ignis had been friends with Gladio for years but why all of the sudden had these new feelings arisen.  Gladio seemed to be humoring him but that didn’t mean he wanted it, whatever ‘it’ was. 

Shit.

He needed time he didn’t have to prepare for what had just started.  Gladio still stared at him expectantly while completely naked in a steaming hot bath.  Life wasn’t fair, Ignis couldn’t concentrate.


	2. Trusted friend to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis spoils Gladio with a bath and wonderful food and general care taking. They both are becoming aware that they seem to like each other a little more than friends. Will they continue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffiness with a tid bit of angst thrown in for good measure. Probably going to go for another chapter maybe two. Hope you all like my odd little gladnis story. :)

Indirectly questioning his friend about their feelings was having the desired effect, Gladio was having fun watching Ignis unravel before him.   Admittedly he felt slightly wicked for teasing since he was really looking forward to being pampered for the rest of the weekend.  This was proving to be a nice distraction from his aching sick body.

As he continued questioning Ignis’ eyes remained locked on Gladio’s face, his expression seemed neutral but there was a hint of panic behind his beautiful green eyes. 

Gladio knew Ignis was his friend, he could probably comfortably say he was his best friend.  Their closeness to Noct and the duty they shared made it almost impossible to not be together all the time.  Gladio had thanked the astrals on many occasions that Ignis was a likeable guy and not a total prat.  It was one thing he didn’t have to worry about among the other multitudinous duties in his life.    

However witnessing Ignis Scientia, model human being for having their shit together, struggle to form a thought was amusing.  He was still waiting for a comeback from the advisor after he accused him of stalling.  Gladio had insinuated that Ignis removing his shoes earlier was a romantic gesture and it was the first time he had ever seen Ignis stymied for words.

Finally something clicked and Gladio could see a twinkle in his friend’s eye.   Ignis the tactician was back.

“Would you rather I _not_ have removed your shoes?”  Ignis asked coolly.

Gladio rolled his eyes and then winced.  “Add that to the list of things I’m not supposed to do when I’m sick.”  

“Certainly” He crooned.  “But more importantly I believe it is you who is stalling now.” 

“Tricky bastard.” He sighed staring at the far end of the tub.  “The answer is no by the way.” He finally added looking over at his friend with a grin.  Gladio could see the tension bleed from Ignis’ shoulders after his comment.  He suddenly realized that Ignis had been worried about what his answer would be.  “So… you still gonna wash my hair? I think it might help my headache.” 

 

* * *

 

 

The knot that had been forming in Ignis’ stomach was quickly dissipating and he was finally starting to relax.  Worrying about the feelings Gladio may or may not have towards him was causing Ignis more anxiety then he realized. 

The sudden knowledge that he liked the prince’s shield a little more than a friend and that Gladio might return the sentiment caused him to smile.  Ignis snapped back into action as he plucked the shampoo bottle out from the water where it had landed earlier.  “Did you have fun tormenting me?” Ignis asked with a smirk.  

“I think so… it wasn’t part of any grand plan but I did enjoy myself.”

“Be grateful you’re under the weather or I would be exacting revenge on you right now.” Ignis mused as he repositioned himself on the bathmat to turn on the hand spray. 

“Oh… what would you _do_ to me?” Gladio asked innocently as he tilted his head to the side.

Fire bloomed in Ignis’ face as he pondered the question and he was mildly irritated that his normal stone cold composure had just cracked spectacularly.  “Well… I suppose…”  He paused and sighed.  “Honestly Gladio I don’t have a clue.  You wouldn’t be naked in a bathtub waiting for me to bathe you if you weren’t sick.  So I don’t have an answer.” He huffed.

Without missing a beat, considering his muddled state of mind, Gladio instantly responded. “You’re gonna wash my hair _and_ bathe me!  Remind me to get sick more often.” However this time Gladio was the one who had a dusting of pink on his cheeks despite his wicked grin. 

“Argggg!!  Gladio you’re impossible when you’re loopy!” Ignis exclaimed as he reached in the water to quickly tickle his ribs.  Gladio burst out laughing sloshing water in the tub violently.  Thankfully the tub in Noct’s apartment was huge and comfortably fit the shield even with him fidgeting like a child.  

His laughter stopped suddenly and he groaned.  “Oh… laughing’s not such a good idea right now.”  Gladio gasped and squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the pain his sudden movement had caused. 

“Apologies, you shouldn’t make me flustered, bad things happen.” Ignis quipped as he reached out a hand to run his fingers through Gladio’s hair. 

This elicited a humming noise from the shield.  “Mmmm… that is making up for it.”

Before Gladio could respond again Ignis quickly turned the spray head on and started to gently rinse the shields hair with warm water.  His previously pained expression falling away from his chiseled features the more Ignis massaged his scalp.

“So I make you flustered?” Gladio quietly added after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“It appears so.  Though whatever this feeling is seems to be new.” Ignis continued on pouring out shampoo in his hands to lather up in Gladio’s hair.

“It’s fun.  Can I keep bothering you once I’m better?”

Snickering Ignis rolled his eyes even though Gladio couldn’t see him.  The shield had let his eyelids slide closed once Ignis had started his ministrations.    “I’ll think about it.”  The only response he got was a non-committal humming noise. 

Gladio was turning to putty in Ignis’s hands; his tall frame had begun to slink down into the tub until the water was up to his collar bones.  Slowly running his fingers up and down Gladio’s scalp Ignis was able to further incapacitate the shield.  His mouth was slightly open and he almost looked as if sleep would claim him once again. 

Ignis grabbed the conditioner bottle and repeated the process trying desperately not to get distracted by Gladio’s finely crafted neck.  His adams apple bobbing occasionally when he swallowed and it was making Ignis’s insides all wonky.  He wasn’t going to lie he was feeling a little warm.  Hot even.  It was as if the astrals had flipped some random switch and suddenly Ignis couldn’t get Gladio out of his head. 

Blessedly he finished and could look away from the man in the tub.  The water had started to cool down so Ignis turned the tap on again to add some more hot water.  The noise caused Gladio to open his eyes. 

“S’happening?” He mumbled.

“Just making the bath hot again, close your eyes and rest.” Ignis waited for him to partially doze off before he grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned away any remaining dirt from Gladio’s limbs.

Leaning back a little Ignis could see out of the bathroom and to the clock on the living room wall, it was almost 11:00am.  Where had the time gone?  Forget making breakfast he was going to have to start lunch now.  Ignis was thankful he had enough forethought to start making soup stock earlier that morning in-between his trips to check on Gladio.  It was time well spent. 

Pulling the plug in the tub resulted in the most unholy of noises coming from the water being sucked down the drain.  Ignis didn’t even have to rouse the shield; he lolled his head to the side once the water level was below his waist.  “Think you can stand?” Ignis questioned with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Maybe… maybe not.  Your little ‘can I wash your hair’ trick sapped all my remaining energy.” 

“Phfffft.  Trick indeed.  You enjoyed every minute, don’t deny it.  Here see if you can dry yourself off while I go get you some clothes to wear.”  Ignis pushed himself up off the floor and tossed a large fluffy towel over to the Gladio. 

Hurrying over to the kitchen Ignis pulled the soup stock out of the fridge and placed it on the cooktop.  He knew Gladio was going to be hungry so he wanted to get a jump start on lunch.  After selecting a pair of comfy track pants and a t-shirt he made his way back into the bathroom.  Gladio had managed to crawl out of the bath and was leaning against the tub with the towel draped over his lap.  

“Here, get dressed and then I can set you up on the sofa to relax.” 

“Not in bed?”

“Nope, I need to change the sheets since you had a fever last night and I think you would benefit from a change of scenery.”  Ignis offered with a smile walking out of the room again. 

Ignis went to the kitchen again to continue the work on the soup.  He wanted to get Gladio fed sooner rather than later so he could nap if he needed.  After a few minutes he heard the shield calling him.  Walking up to the bathroom door Ignis tilted his head to the side and paused waiting for an explanation. 

It seemed as though the door frame had assimilated Gladio as a new structural member.  His tall frame was leaning up against the door jamb and he had his eyes closed.  “Iggy… sooo… I’m tall and my center of gravity is way above all other normal people…”

“Your point being?”

“That means the floor spins more for me than other people.”

“Oh.” Ignis was trying to bite down a smile at the sight, the man before him could destroy trained fighters in a match in minutes but a simple fever was another story.  “Do you want help?”

Gladio didn’t even answer he held one arm out to the side waiting for Ignis to insert himself and grab his waist. 

The two stumbled into the living room a moment later and Ignis eased his friend down on the couch.  “Better?”

“Mnnn… When is my head gonna stop moving?”

“You need rest, give it some time.” Ignis assured. 

A spinning head didn’t stop Gladio from practically splitting his face in two from grinning widely when Ignis presented him with lunch, homemade ramen.  It was technically a soup so it counted and Ignis’ version was a thousand times healthier than cup o noodles.   It didn’t take long once lunch was finished before the shield was snoring softly on the couch and Ignis quietly slipped away to do laundry and prep for dinner. 

It was surprising to Ignis that he hadn’t noticed he was still wearing pajamas until at least three in the afternoon.    Time had passed faster than expected taking care of Gladio and he somehow didn’t seem to mind his informal dress.   It had been very domestic feeling strutting around the large apartment barefoot in comfy clothes tending to someone he cared for.   A feeling he liked. 

 

* * *

 

 

Gladio became aware of soft clicking noises near his head.  The dull ache in his skull had reduced somewhat and he was able to grasp at memories from earlier that day.  He was in Noct’s apartment and Ignis was taking care of him.  Cracking an eyelid open Gladio could see Ignis typing away on his laptop, hence the noise that woke him.   Ignis was only an arm’s length away sitting on the other leg of the sectional sofa in Noct’s living room.

“Hey Ig…” Gladio sputtered, instantly forgetting what he wanted when Ignis flinched and reached out a hand to touch Gladio’s shoulder.

“You startled me… What do you need?” Ignis asked stopping his work and focusing on the shield.

“Uh… I forget.” 

“Are you hungry?”

Gladio considered this but decided he just wanted company.  “Nah… I think I just don’t want to sleep anymore.”

“We could watch a movie.”

Gladio nodded and watched as Ignis shut his laptop off and wandered over to the tv cabinet to fish through all of Noct’s old DVD’s.  “Going old school, huh.” 

“Why not, we’ve seen them all so if you fall asleep I won’t have to catch you up on the plot.” Ignis smirked.

“You truly do think of everything.” Gladio mused as he waited for Ignis to return to the sofa.   Ignis was kneeling on the floor and seemed engrossed in finding a selection.  His bare feet were sticking out behind him and Ignis was curling his toes while he searched.  Gladio couldn’t help but crane his neck for a better view of the wiggling digits.

It was cute, not to mention he got a better look at the advisors tight ass in the process.  Ignis was blissfully unaware of his gawking and kept on thumbing through DVDs.  Finally he stood up and Gladio had to avert his eyes.   However the show didn’t end there, after Ignis got the movie started he padded back over to the sofa and squinted looking around for a good place to sit. 

“You wanna sit behind me in the corner so you don’t have to bend your neck to see the TV?” Gladio questioned and gods he hoped he didn’t sound too excited at the prospect of having Ignis resting next to him. “Since it’s a sectional sofa we would both have room for our legs.” He added.    

“Hmmm… Sure, you would have to move forward but that would be better.”   

Gladio scooted more towards his end of the sectional and sat up slowly waiting for Ignis to sit behind him.  Instead of Ignis sitting down and scooching into place he started crawling on all fours on the empty L-shaped section of sofa towards Gladio.  The shield knew he was blushing; he couldn’t stop staring at the way Ignis’ night shirt drooped down and exposed his toned chest.  Again Ignis didn’t seem to notice as he was working to make himself comfortable.

Once Ignis was behind Gladio’s back he flipped over and huffed out a breath settling in the corner of the sofa.  “I’m comfy you can lean back now.”

Gladio slowly put his weight against Ignis’ chest.  The advisor had a pillow in hand to level out the space where Gladio’s head was resting.  He stared up at focused green eyes as Ignis navigated the menu and started the movie.

Staying awake for the movie was a challenge.  Having the comfort and warmth of another human body pressing up against his back made Gladio’s mind relax easily.  He also wasn’t sure at what point their hands had become intertwined.   Ignis had his arm casually slung over Gladio’s shoulder with his hand at rest on his stomach. 

Clearly caught up in the movie, Ignis hadn’t noticed his capture of Gladio’s hand and was absent mindedly stroking his thumb across rough knuckles.   Figures, it was one of his favorites, most likely he had selected it assuming Gladio would fall asleep.   

Except he didn’t.  

This was driving him crazy.  What where they doing?  He desperately wished he was feeling better so he could just roll over and smother the man in a thousand kisses. 

Wait.

When the hell did that desire come to life?  Ignis had mentioned to him earlier about not knowing how to handle his emotions.  Maybe he was experiencing the same thing.   Gladio was so lost in his own personal debate he didn’t realize the movie had ended.

“Are you alright?” 

“Huh?  Oh… fine, sorry I was thinking about something.” Gladio mumbled.

It was as if that statement was all it took to break the spell that Ignis had been under.  He hitched his breath and went to take back his hand, Gladio merely made his grip stronger. 

“Don’t... this feels nice.” Gladio looked up at Ignis’ pale perfect face.  “Please, didn’t you say you felt something different too?”  Not wanting to come off as sounding whiny Gladio worked to keep his tone calm.  He wasn’t sure if it was working.  Ignis was looking at him and clearly flustered trying to find the right thing to say. 

Ignis swallowed and was about to speak when his phone starting ringing on the coffee table.  They could both see the caller id it was Noct.  Ignis had to take the call. 

Gladio instantly felt like there was a lead weight in his stomach.  He weakened his grip on Ignis’ hand expecting him to pull away but the advisor surprised him.  Ignis craftily used his long leg to shove the phone over to the edge of the table.  Managing to grab the phone with his toes Ignis haphazardly tossed it over to the sofa. 

“Can you reach it?” Ignis asked Gladio with a kind smile.

They were able to answer the phone on the last ring.  The lead weight was dissipating and wasn’t such a huge pressure anymore.  Ignis hadn’t severed their contact through the whole process, it spoke volumes to the shield and he hoped he wasn’t getting the wrong message from Ignis. 

“Yes Noctis?” Ignis answered.  “Are you o.k.?”

Noct’s voice broke out a second later; Ignis had the call on speaker.  “I wanted to check and make sure Gladio was doing o.k.  He looked so out of it all week.” 

“Yes, I assure you, he is resting and getting better.”  Ignis offered with a small squeeze to Gladio’s hand.

 “Cool… if you both need Monday off let me know, I’ll ask dad to reschedule stuff for you.”

“Noctis, you’re either very caring or really don’t want to go to school on Monday.”

“Iggy! I care trust me.”  Noctis huffed on the phone.  “But seriously just let me know.  The big guy needs to feel better, getting sick sucks.” 

“Rest assured Noct I will let you know how things are going tomorrow and if we need more time.” 

“Kay.  Thanks Iggy.  I’ll talk with you later.” 

“Evening highness, enjoy the rest of your weekend.”  Ignis hummed.

That was it, the phone call ended as quickly as it had started and Gladio was once again trying to figure out his feelings. 

“Guess we should talk about this huh…”  Gladio offered but honestly he was a little scared.  He liked whatever was going on and he didn’t want it to end.  Sometimes talking about shit like this made it worse.   Now he was just waiting for Ignis to share his thoughts.  That lead weight was starting to feel a little heavier again.    


	3. The admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio talk, sort of. Well Gladio wants too but Ignis had other ideas. More fluffiness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little sassy with Ignis and I'm a little nervous about it so please be kind. o - o Otherwise enjoy!

Ignis stared down at Gladio’s head resting against his chest, his soft amber eyes showing concern.  The shield had just suggested they talk, but it seemed as though he had ordered his own death from the look on his face.     

Ignis pondered whether or not to go along with a rational talk about their feelings, but it didn’t seem right.  He knew he liked Gladio and based off what had just happened with the hand holding the shield liked him too. 

Not wanting to fall into the cliché of all the silly romance novels Gladio read frequently, Ignis decided to be blunt.  Screw dancing around the issue and mutually pining for who knows how long.  Ignis Scienita was advisor to the future king, he of all people should be able to figure out how to navigate his feelings.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”  Ignis blurted. 

Gladio physically recoiled sliding his head away a few inches.   “Iggy… but we…”

Ignis cut him off before he could finish.  “I already know how I feel and talking won’t change that.  I know I love you.”

Gladio didn’t continue with his earlier statement, he just lay there with his mouth open and gaping.  Ignis knew he hadn’t misread the signs so he waited patiently for the shield to catch up.

Licking his lips once, Gladio finally spoke. “Six Iggy, you sure know how to almost give a guy a heart attack.  My immune system isn’t one hundred percent yet, you gotta be careful with me.” 

“I told you bad things happen when you make me flustered.”

“But I wasn’t expecting you to drop the ‘L’ word.”  Gladio huffed with wide eyes.

“It’s true though!  I’ve known you for years, you’re my best friend, and I trust you with all my secrets.  I think that constitutes me being able to drop the ‘L’ word.” 

“Fuck.”  Gladio drawled out as he rubbed his face with his free hand since the other was currently still clinging to Ignis’. 

Smiling Ignis retorted.  “Of course if you want, but only after you feel better.”

“Iggy! Seriously who are you right now!?”

“Well I think I might be your boyfriend, seeing as how things are going.  This talk you suggested is going swimmingly.  We should chat more often.” Ignis smirked. 

“Ahhhhh… stop it…”  Gladio groaned.  “I don’t have the mental capacity right now to handle this.  My mind is mush and you are taking advantage.”    

“You’d already be in the bed, if I was taking advantage…”  Ignis watched as Gladio’s handsome face turned a wonderful shade of pink.  “I’ll stop if you wish; we can discuss what I should make for dinner instead.”

“Huh? No, no, no, you don’t get to change the subject that quick!  I wanna talk too!”  Gladio sputtered.  “I love you too ya know!”  

Breathing a sigh of relief Ignis curled his body inward and bent down, briefly touching his forehead to Gladio’s.  “See, that was the world’s easiest talk and you were worried.”

Sighing heavily Gladio continued. “My heart is pounding Iggy, I think it might beat right outta of my chest.”  To make his point he moved their joined hands up so Ignis could feel.   

“What exactly did you think I would say to you?”

“Typical Ignis shit, like… ‘we’ve got a duty to Noct and not for our happiness, so be happy not being happy’” Gladio intoned with a mocking voice.

Ignis snorted.  “I’m not that bad!” 

“For real though, I wasn’t expecting that.”  Gladio responded with utter seriousness.  “I didn’t think it would be that easy.” 

“You sweet man… wouldn’t you rather like to believe that this feeling between us just simply exists.  No strings attached.”  Ignis watched as Gladio gathered his thoughts.  He had been bold and leapt first, but that didn’t stop the doubt from creeping in or the butterflies in his stomach. 

Ignis hadn’t even been given the option to bolt from the room.  Didn’t all cheesy romance novels have a part like that?  Gladio’s heavy body was leaning against him and he still had a death grip on Ignis’ hand.  Not that he wanted to leave but this was nerve wracking waiting for Gladio to speak his mind. 

A few moments of silence passed and Gladio finally spoke.  “Ignis… when do you think it will be safe for me to attack you so we can make out?” 

Ignis rolled his head back on the sofa cushion dramatically and sighed.  “Aaaaaa Gladio, you have such a way with words and you’re still sick so I can’t even shove you off the sofa.  Hurry up and distract me!  What do you want for dinner?”    

Thankfully the shield was able to process his needs and wants for food, successfully distracting Ignis from dreaming of what it would be like to kiss Gladio.  He was almost considering risking getting sick just to speed things up, but that was ludicrous he should wait. 

 

* * *

 

Even after dinner Gladio could tell that Ignis was still stuck thinking about something.   The man had little tells when he was analyzing a situation.  Gladio had spotted at least three so far, long drawn out breaths, adjusting his glasses when it wasn’t needed, and his overuse of the word ‘certainly’.    Not willing to risk a negative answer Gladio kept quiet and didn’t push for what was bothering Ignis.  

Though it was possible that nothing was bothering him, but he was still too nervous to find out.  Deciding to let Ignis’ actions speak Gladio tried to let go of his worry and focus on staying relaxed.  It’s what Ignis would want anyway. 

The advisor had finished doing the dishes and insisted that Gladio lay on the couch to let his food settle.  The idea of being a lump on the couch was tolerated at first; Gladio didn’t want to sleep anymore.  However, his brain had other plans and the second his head hit the cushion he fell into a light slumber.

Dreaming was a funny thing, depending on how heavy the sleep was determined the strength of the dream.  Gladio would never research the science behind it other than to say he dreamt frequently.  The dream he had just woken up from though, was interesting. 

He couldn’t remember much of it other than the wonderful feeling it left him in the pit of his stomach.  It was warm and tingly.  The fantasy that had been created featured Ignis and it was a trip.  Gladio wished he could define the details clearly but he was too out of it.  The only thing he could be certain of was that he hoped the feeling of his dreamworld passed over into real life. 

Feeling a hand on his forehead brought the shield back to reality.  “Huh…What’s up Iggy?”

“You looked flushed; I got worried you were getting a fever again.” He announced concerned.

Gladio laughed, if only Ignis knew what he had just dreamt.  “I’m not getting worse, you’re doing too good a job taking care of me.”

“If you say so, you were napping for an hour.  Interested in another movie or perhaps we can attempt one of Noct’s video games?”

“You would willingly play a video game with me?” Gladio asked incredulously.  Ignis did nothing but berate the prince for wasting his time playing games.  He never put a stop to it but he never seemed to find a point in them either.

“Sure why not, I’m not a total stick in the mud.  I do enjoy a good game every once in a while.” 

And so it started, Gladio would have to name their new activity when he was feeling better.  Ignis for all his complaining about video games destroyed him.  He was sick and not functioning with a full battery but Gladio was working hard to focus on winning.  The advisor still wiped the floor with him.  They went through at least five different games, and he still lost every time. 

Two hours passed quickly this way and Gladio forgot his aching head and stiff body as they sat on the sofa smashing buttons on the controller. 

Something strange had happened during the middle of their gaming marathon, Ignis had started to act his age.  The advisor was only 21 but damned if anyone outside his friends could tell.  He was the model adult, the only bearer of logic and reason and therefore the one who got pegged as being boring.   However, Ignis was being anything but boring as he lost himself playing. 

Gladio was ecstatic watching Ignis squirm in his seat on the couch and furrow his brow as he focused.   His lack of attention to the real world meant he hadn’t noticed when he inched closer to Gladio on the couch.  Their shoulders were touching after thirty minutes and Gladio didn’t pull away enjoying the contact. 

“I yield!” Gladio finally admitted once he realized there was no beating Ignis. 

Smiling at him Ignis leaned back against the sofa cushion and bent over to rest his head on Gladio’s shoulder.  “I am looking forward to you feeling better.”

“This was fun Iggy, I’m glad you suggested it.”

“I was hoping to distract you and make you tired so you would rest better tonight.”

Stifling a yawn Gladio responded. “I think it worked.  Though I can’t believe playing games for two hours was enough to make me sleepy again.”

“You’ll feel more like yourself tomorrow.” Ignis added. “Why don’t you get ready for bed while I get this cleaned up?”

Gladio had gained enough of his balance back to make it to the bathroom by himself.  Ignis had turned down the bed when he made it back to the guest room.  Fresh sheets had never felt so good.  Thoughts were still swirling around Gladio’s head as he relaxed into the soft bedding.  He wanted to continuing hanging out with Ignis but his body wanted a hard stop.  It’s not like he would be gone tomorrow.  He had one more day of pampering to look forward to. 

 

* * *

 

 

Staring down at his phone Ignis wasn’t sure how to respond to the text message that had arrived.  He had been up for an hour already and Gladio had slept through the night peacefully for which he was thankful.   This meant the shield was doing better, as he should be, but this also meant he couldn’t ignore this text. 

Iris Amicitia was a sweet child and full of exuberance which Ignis admired in her.  She clearly loved her family and was obviously missing her brother based off the message Ignis had received. 

The text message had simply inquired as to Gladio’s health and expressed a desire to bring him home for the day.  Ignis had responded that he was doing better and assumed he would be able to speak with Gladio to further assess his well-being once he had awoken.   However another barrage of text messages came sweeping through to his phone.

Iris was excited and wanted to surprise her brother, so Clarus and Iris were coming to get him right after breakfast.  The young girl had requested it be a surprise, so Ignis wouldn’t tell Gladio. 

Dear Iris didn’t know what had transpired between them over the past couple of days and Ignis didn’t want to see his friend leave his care just yet.  There wasn’t much choice in the matter since Clarus was involved though and Ignis could only prepare for their arrival. 

Preparing breakfast was a solemn affair and Ignis couldn’t help but feel a little sad that he would be alone for the rest of the day.  It was silly really since they would see each other again soon but it didn’t stop the hollow feeling from spreading in his gut. 

Ignis decided on giving Gladio breakfast in bed and setup a tray with food and juice.  It didn’t take much to wake the snoozing giant in the guest bed.  Gladio mumbled but quickly became fully aware when a fresh plate of food was placed in front of him. 

Smiling Gladio offered his thanks and dug in munching happily on the yummy food.  “This is amazing!”

Ignis couldn’t help the sigh that he let out.  This caught Gladio’s attention mid chew and he swallowed with a worried look on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Gladio breathed.

“Nothing serious, but you must feign _surprise_ when your father and sister arrive shortly.” 

Sighing heavily and smiling after a moment Gladio responded. “Don’t freak me out like that.  Are they visiting or trying to take me away?” He laughed.

“Trying to take you away and I’m slightly bummed by it.” 

“Aww Iggy… it’s okay.  I am almost back to normal but I don’t want to get you sick so maybe this is a good thing.    Give it another day and we can pick this back up.  It will be even better cause we can meet at your apartment.”  He offered with a sly grin.

Rolling his eyes Ignis playfully shoved Gladio’s leg under the covers.  “Well you’ve been warned.” 

Taking the tray away when Gladio finished Ignis got up made his way back to the kitchen.  He knew the shield could take care of himself now and he didn’t need to worry about it anymore.  He was lost in thought cleaning the dishes when two muscled arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Hey think I could get a proper hug before I’m taken away?” Gladio mused from behind Ignis. 

The grip was loose and Ignis had no problem turning around to face the shield.  “I think I could make that happen.”  He smiled.

Gladio pulled Ignis closer and hugged him tight against his broad chest.  Ignis couldn’t believe that his knees where threatening to strike, it was only a hug.  A warm, strong, enveloping hug.  That was all it took though and his body was turning to mush.  Ignis had wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck and pressed his head against his shoulder. 

Telling himself that they would get to see each other soon was the only reason he didn’t start having a small panic attack.  It was silly in all truthfulness but he couldn’t help it Gladio made him feel good.    

They stood silently in the kitchen in each other’s embrace for several minutes until the tall tale signs of footsteps could be heard down the hall.  His father and sister had arrived.  Neither parted ways until the doorbell rang. 

Gladio smiled down at Ignis as he pulled away.  “Cheer up, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

Ignis nodded and sucked in a deep breath.  “Shall we get you packed up then?”

The second the door was opened Iris flung herself inside the apartment and tackled Gladio.  Squealing about how much she missed him.  Ignis could understand, he was about to feel the same emotion.  Sporting a weak smile he greeting them and helped Gladio gather his things. 

Clarus thanked Ignis for all of his help and made a promise to have him over for dinner soon as payment for his hard work.  Iris hadn’t detached herself from Gladio’s tall frame and almost made him trip as they went towards the door.  It was comical but he was truly happy Gladio was feeling better and he deserved to be with his family. 

Gladio managed a wink at him when they were standing in the hallway and saying goodbye.   Ignis felt a little better and tried to ignore the empty feeling in his chest once he closed the door.  He would see Gladio tomorrow, he could wait! 

Ignis cleaned the rest of the apartment to busy himself and try to take his mind off missing Gladio.  It worked for the most part and time passed quickly enough.  It was midafternoon by the time he was ready to leave and go home to his own apartment.  

As he grabbed his suitcase his phone pinged with a message notification.  Acting like a crazed school girl Ignis scrambled to get his phone out of the pocket hoping for a message from Gladio.  His wish was granted.

**Gladiolus Amicitia (2:36pm):** _I don’t know what you did to me, but I fucking miss you so much right now._   

Ignis sighed in relief, the message was all he needed to calm his nerves and ease the lonely feeling.  He could make it a little longer.   He shot back a quick message and started planning for what they could do on their next encounter.

**Ignis Scientia (2:38pm):** _Me too,_ _I can’t wait to see you again soon._    


	4. Finally stuff happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis thinks he will finally be able to spend time with Gladio, but that task is harder than it seems. Luckily the overly romantic Gladio is there to step in and go all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! I could have written a whole other chapter but I couldn't take the wait, and I'm writing the darn thing. Hope you all liked my silly gladnis sick/fic. Thanks for sticking around and commenting and leaving kudos. Was thinking of maybe asking if anyone had requests, I'm new to this but hit me up if you want. Enjoy!

Ignis thought the astrals where just playing a game with him at this point.  They gave him enough bravery to admit his feelings to Gladio which he returned, thankfully.  However trying to find time to spend together after such a revelation was near impossible. 

The gala preparations had started in earnest that very week and every vendor involved had wanted to schedule a preliminary meeting with Ignis almost immediately.  His calendar for the week had filled up only after a few hours and straight into the evenings as well.

Gladio had managed to avoid most of the frenzy due to his position, setting up security details didn’t take that long to figure out so he had a few meetings and was done.  Ignis had been at those meetings so he was at least able to steal a few longing glances.  The shield smiled knowingly and they patiently waited until late in the evening to make contact via phone.  It wasn’t the same, not when he’d been hoping for a more tangible moment for them to connect and quite frankly get handsy!   

Noct even noticed the advisors full schedule and commented about not being able to get any time together.  Ignis felt bad, he did enjoy spending time with the prince but the flood gates had opened and it appeared everyone needed his services.  He had managed to maintain his normal duties of driving Noct to and from school and fixing him meals but aside from that Ignis had to leave the prince alone.

Giving up seemed the best option to Ignis as he sat slumped in his desk chair.  It was Thursday night around 9:30pm and the last meeting of the day was done but he had no energy.  Groaning Ignis leaned forward and bumped his head on the desk.   He needed to go home and sleep.  Dragging his aching limbs out of the chair Ignis packed his suitcase and wandered out of the office in a daze.  Ignis hadn’t even been able to hug Gladio again since their parting on Sunday, it was depressing.

The drive home was a little unnerving; he stayed awake but was on autopilot.  Assuming he was most likely driving like a grandma, Ignis forged ahead and focused on getting to his parking garage.  Ignis knew things were bad when he tried exit his vehicle before undoing the seat belt.  Parties should be banned; they were too much work to plan!  Trudging up to the main entrance he lugged the heavy door open and made for the elevator.  He was so close to being able to fall into bed and pass out. 

 

* * *

 

 

Gladio had been patiently waiting on Ignis’ floor in a small lobby space next to the elevator for over an hour.  Noct had been nice and taken a peek at Ignis’ schedule for Gladio so he could plan his next move accordingly.  A book had kept him company as Gladio sat in the lone, comically tiny, guest chair next to the elevator.  Some designer somewhere had planned on this moment and provided a chair for him. How kind, even though the choice was less than comfortable it met the need and was far better than sitting on the floor. 

He had heard the mechanism of the elevator come to life several times during his respite but none had opened onto Ignis’ floor.  Then finally the hum of the people mover got louder and slowed. A binging noise erupted as the doors swished open, perhaps it was Ignis. 

Gladio’s wish was granted as he watched the advisor clomp out of the elevator and plod straight down the hall.  Ignis didn’t even notice Gladio sitting in the chair, clearly the man was exhausted.  He didn’t want to startle Ignis so he slowly put his book away and went to grab his bag.  Suddenly Gladio realized the footsteps down the hall had stopped and where coming back towards him, he looked and waited. 

Slowly Ignis’ head peered around the corner and looked right at him.   “I thought I was going mad, I told my brain you weren’t really there but it insisted I come back and check.”

“Did it now…” Gladio chuckled. 

“May I ask to what do I owe this pleasure?”  Ignis mused as he leaned against the wall.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“Mission accomplished.  What’s next?”

“I’ve got more ideas, but let’s get you settled first.”  Gladio hummed as he got up and ushered Ignis back down the hall to his flat.   

Gladio could feel Ignis leaning into his side as they walked together.  Waiting quietly for his friend to dig around for a set of keys Gladio hoped his plans for the next few days would be liked.  He wanted to make Ignis happy and relaxed. 

Ignis dumped his suitcase the second he crossed the threshold and turned around to get a hug from Gladio.  The shield was too fast for him and raised his arms to rest his palms on Ignis’ chest stopping any further movement forward.  “Here let me get your suit coat first.” Gladio smiled when he heard Ignis outright whine, he obviously had other plans and Gladio wasn’t playing.  “Trust me it will be worth it.”

Sliding his hands under the jacket and across Ignis’ shoulders Gladio slipped the garment off Ignis’ slender frame and down his arms. The advisor closed his eyes and hummed approval at the small touch.  It was something at least.  Gladio was planning on smothering the guy with cuddles for the next three days, but Ignis’ didn’t know that yet.  

“Sit down for me so I can take your shoes off.” Gladio offered with a shy smile. 

“I’m not sick or wounded Gladio, what category does this gesture fall under.” 

“Exhaustion… duh Iggy, it’s like being wounded so it counts.” 

“Oh.  I see.  I shall have to take notes later so I don’t get any of this wrong for the future.”

Snickering the shield guided Ignis to the single arm chair in the hallway.  Pushing him down gently Gladio knelt on the floor and began to untie Ignis’ dress shoes.  Carefully tugging the shoes off and placing them aside Gladio tenderly reached his hand up the advisors leg to pull his socks down.   Squeezing his calves Gladio looked up to see Ignis watching intently.  “I have a gift for you but I’m gonna go get a bath started for you first so you can open your gift while I do that.” 

“Gladio, that wasn’t necessary, your presence is gift enough.”

Gladio didn’t answer but raised himself higher on his knees to get closer to Ignis.  The advisor reading his movement as one that might lead to a kiss leaned forward and closed his eyes.  However, Gladio was on a different mission and simply kissed Ignis’ forehead. 

Green eyes popped open in front of Gladio’s face followed by a tight lipped scowl. Huffing a breath of air through his nose Ignis unexpectedly launched his body forward tackling Gladio to the ground. 

“Not fair Gladio! ” He exclaimed landing on Gladio’s chest.  However the sudden outburst only drained his energy more and Ignis sighed loudly.  “Ohhh you’re warm… this is nice, I could fall asleep here.” 

“Iggy!  Hey, come on, I know you want attention but let me do my thing.  I got a plan!  Do you want your gift or not?” 

“Hmmm… check back with me in a moment I’m out right now.” Ignis mumbled.  

“Oh heck no!  You don’t get to check out right now Iggy!” Gladio laughed as he suddenly flipped their positions so Ignis was on the bottom.  His bag was within reach so Gladio drug it over and riffled through a side pocket until he had produced a small cardboard cube shaped box.  “Here, open this and let me know if you like it.” 

Ignis seemed to become more alert once the gift was placed on his chest.  Gladio rolled his eyes and shoved himself up from the floor.  “I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis watched as Gladio walked away towards his bathroom to start the bath.  Despite the hard floor beneath him Ignis chose to remain there while he investigated this gift.  The box was slightly larger than a rubiks cube so he didn’t have to worry about a proposal, yet.  His heart swooned at that thought, oh that would be wonderful. 

Shaking his head and trying to focus on the gift instead of his new fantasy Ignis removed the tape from the sides holding the lid in place.  Peering inside his face broke out in a wide grin.  The gift was simple but perfect.

Getting up was a challenge, he was so tired that the floor had almost started to feel good.  Clutching his gift to his chest Ignis walked into the bathroom to check on Gladio. The shield was sitting on the side of the tub adjusting the knobs to get the temperature of the water just right. 

“Like it?” Gladio queried.

“It’s perfect, where exactly did you find a cedarwood scented bath bomb anyway?  I don’t think I’ve ever seen one.”

Gladio flushed a little and bit his lip.  “Well, don’t get mad, but Iris helped me.”

“Why would I get mad?”

Standing to be closer to Ingis the shield finally pulled him into a hug.  “Cause she didn’t give a second thought to asking me if were finally dating on the car ride home on Sunday.” 

Ignis stiffened in Gladio’s embrace and suddenly became worried about how Clarus would take the news.   He had to ask the obvious question anyway. “What did your dad say?”  Having encountered Clarus many times that week already there had been no indication that his opinion of the young advisor had changed.  People though are able to mask their emotions well and the king’s shield would be well versed in that ability. 

“Nothing much… he just laughed.  Not in a mean way, but he mentioned noticing how upset you looked when we left.  He figured that may have been the reason.”  Gladio squeezed Ignis tighter and rubbed his back.  “Don’t worry, he found me later that night and pretty much told me it wasn’t going to be an issue.” 

“What exactly does that mean?”

“He likes you Ignis and he wants me to be happy, that was pretty much it. Don’t stress about it, trust me.” Gladio said smiling down at Ignis.   “So you gonna chuck that bomb in the bath or what?” 

Ignis laughed against Gladio’s chest, the man had an uncanny ability to make him forget his worries.  “Yes, that sounds wonderful.”  In an odd show of playfulness Ignis took the bath bomb out of the box and haphazardly tossed it up in the air over Gladio’s shoulder.  The beige ball made a large splash and started fizzing immediately. 

“Ok enough talk, I’m not done with you yet.” Gladio exclaimed as he carefully pushed Ignis away.  “You can’t take a bath with your clothes on.” 

Ignis opened his mouth to speak but Gladio’s rough calloused finger came up to shush him. Instead Ignis went to raise his arms to the buttons of his shirt but was intercepted by Gladio’s large hands.  Smiling gently at the advisor Gladio lightly gripped Ignis’ wrists and moved his arms away.  

Finding the sensation of someone else removing your clothing somewhat overwhelming Ignis closed his eyes and focused on breathing slowly.  He could feel Gladio’s hands moving from one button to the next slowly working his way down towards Ignis’ navel.   The tie that usually accompanied his outfit had been hastily removed hours ago in his office.  Ignis lamented this fact suddenly when he realized he missed out on having Gladio’s hands touching his neck. 

Gladio peeled the dress shirt off of Ignis’ slender frame and kissed his neck when he leaned in close to tug the shirt free of his arms.  Trying to process the new feeling of bliss the kiss brought Ignis missed Gladio getting down on his knees. 

Hitching his breath and opening his eyes quickly Ignis became aware that Gladio was undoing his pants button and fly.  Ignis had to put a hand out and grab Gladio’s shoulder to keep from swaying.  Soon enough Ignis’ trousers where sliding down his toned legs and the shield carefully guided them past his feet.  Oh astrals that only left his boxer briefs.

“Gladio…” he rasped.

“You ok? Need me to stop?”  Gladio rumbled from near Ignis’ waistline. 

Ignis could feel his hot breath coasting across his hips.  “No, no. Please don’t. I just… this is overwhelming.  Sorry.” 

“Nothing to be sorry about Iggy.   Relax, I’m not gonna get frisky with you tonight. I only want you to know how much I care for you.” 

With that simple admission Ignis’ gut stopped twisting itself in knots and he sighed happily.  He couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped his lips when two hands gripped the elastic of his briefs and tugged them down. 

His next gut reaction was downright embarrassing.  Gladio placed a kiss on his newly exposed lower hip and Ignis’ knees promptly gave out.  The shield was easily able to catch him as he tumbled down into Gladio’s arms. 

Rich laughter broke through the small space as Gladio cradled Ignis in his lap.  “Sorry about that!  I couldn’t help it.”

“And to think, I nursed you back to health and you tease me like this.”

Gladio leaned over still holding Ignis and turned off the taps.  “Time to enjoy your bath.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Soft sheets brushed against his bare limbs as Ignis’ adjusted to waking up.  It was a strange feeling since he normally wore pajamas to bed.  Barely a split second later his brain had caught up to the fact that he was stark naked in bed.  The next realization that swept over Ignis’ sleep addled brain was he had to go to work and there had been no alarm to wake him.

Turning quickly to check the clock on the bedside table he was faced with a hand written note that read ‘Don’t panic, read me first’.  For all the planning and thinking ahead he did at work, it was taking an awfully long time for Ignis’ brain to catch up to the events from the previous night.

He had taken a bath and Gladio had given him a gift and –

Gladio.

Where had he gone?

Not far apparently since a soft snoring noise suddenly emanated from the other side of the bed.  The shield was in bed with Ignis sleeping away in his shorts and t-shirt, Ignis hadn’t even noticed. 

Working to push some of his anxiety down Ignis snatched the note from his clock and opened it.

_I figured you would wake up before me so I wanted to let you know that you have the day off. Officially, by order of the king, my dad helped with that one since he wanted to say thanks for taking care of me last weekend.  Told you he likes you, besides you have already worked too many hours this week.  Take a break!  All of your appointments have been handled including Noct._

_I have a whole bunch of fun things planned for today so go back to bed relax and let me show you a good time._

_Love Gladiolus_

Ignis wanted to pounce on the man sleeping next to him and shower him with kisses.  It was still a tad early in the morning though and he doubted the shield would want to be roused before 5:00am even for that. 

Deciding to heed the advice given he scooted over closer to Gladio and snuggled up against his side.  He felt divine and the warmth radiating off his chest was enough to push Ignis back into the throws of sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t fall asleep we still have dinner plans ya know!” Gladio exclaimed loudly rousting Ignis from his daze.  The advisor was about to fall asleep in the passenger seat of Gladio’s car and that simply wouldn’t do.  “I know we had a long day already but I’m sure you will enjoy dinner so try and stay awake.”

Gladio had the pleasure of waking up that morning with Ignis’ arms draped across his waist and his head nestled in the crook of his shoulder.   Thankfully the note did the trick and Ignis accepted his new schedule for the day.  When Gladio had suggested dressing casually he assumed Ignis would have a less nice pair of dress pants to wear but the man actually owned a pair of jeans.  

Good thing he never wore them because they made him look like a fucking rock star.  It wasn’t fair, he owned one pair and of course they were tailored to fit his perfect body.  Gladio couldn’t stop staring at Ignis’ slender hips and long legs as he debated about what shirt to wear.  He managed to find a worn t-shirt that looked more like something Noct would wear and had finally turned to face Gladio hoping for approval. 

The shield could only manage a quick nod hoping Ignis wouldn’t suddenly realize how ridiculously sexy he looked and change.   Gladio had whisked them out of the apartment the moment his shoes were on and they started their adventures. 

First on Gladio’s secret list was an off the beaten path breakfast joint.  Complete with specialty coffees that Ignis’ eyes lit up at upon seeing.  Then it was onto the modern art museum to see the current exhibition.   Afterwards they sat in the courtyard of the museum to take a break and Gladio wished the day would never end.

However, the look Ignis gave him when they were driving out to a park near the wall gave him goosebumps.  It was a simple picnic but Ignis was clearly excited by this activity and only lightly teased Gladio about the PB&J sandwiches he packed.  It had been a surprise and making food that would last in a cooler hidden in the trunk was essential.

There were other things on the list Gladio wanted to get to but Ignis’ content sigh after lunch and brief pat of the blanket made him pause.  They lounged together for at least an hour watching the clouds roll by. 

When they pulled up to the next destination Ignis was sure Gladio had taken a wrong turn.  He kept looking over at the sheild as they excited the car. Even after Gladio produced two pre purchased tickets to the hot air balloon ride Ignis still seemed shocked.

Ignis had leaned in close while walking up to the balloon and quietly mentioned that if Gladio was proposing to warn him or he might faint and fall out of the basket.  Gladio had smiled and shook his head.  He knew that time would come later, but not on this trip.  

Insomnia had looked small as they drifted silently through the air.  Soon they lost themselves in idle chitchat about people on the ground and two hours passed easily between friends and new lovers.  The sunset they had witnessed that day from the ride was breathtaking.  Had it not been for the inclusion of the operator they would have gotten frisky.   

Thirty minutes later Gladio was driving along the roads to the theater district in town hoping the neon and blinking lights would help Ignis stay awake.  This was the last stop for them and he was on a roll.  “Kay we’re here.”

Ignis blinked a few times at Gladio and then spoke. “You got us tickets here?”

“Yup.”

“Did you steal my journal or something?  How the hell are you doing all of these intensely personal things for me!” Ignis quipped with a raised eyebrow.

“You mad?”

“Heavens no!  Happily surprised and bewildered that someone else hasn’t snatched you up at this point.  You’re a hopeless romantic.”

“So this is good?”

“Better than good, I assume you booked us the dinner theater show?”

Gladio nodded as he parked the car.  The dinner theater was a blast; they both laughed and snuggled into each other once the food was done.  This day was the most fun Gladio had experienced in a long time.  Thankful in the knowledge that it would continue on for many happy years he relaxed and hugged Ignis closer.

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis was exhausted again but for a good reason, spending the day with his amazing boyfriend.  It felt so good to be able to mentally admit that.  Not that they had been pining unknowingly for years but the ease with which they could transition into dating felt good.   It felt right.

A thought occurred to Ignis as they were walking up the steps to his building to retire for the night. “Gladio, I feel like all these things we did today were straight out of a novel.” 

“Oh.  Really?” Gladio hummed.  “I wasn’t aware you read that kind of literature.”

“I don’t, but I know you do, and you seem to have a set of rules made up for dating that I’m not aware of.  The only thing we are missing is a bouquet of flowers and champagne.”  Ignis mused with a smile.

Chuckling Gladio slipped an arm around Ignis’ waist and hugged him as they walked towards his flat.  “Gotta admit though it’s been fun today.”  

“More than fun Gladio, you outdid yourself today. I’ve been thoroughly impressed.”   Ignis fished his keys out and opened the door only to drop them on the floor when he walked in. “Seriously!  You are following a list or something aren’t you?”  Sitting in the middle of the dining table was a huge bouquet of flowers and bottle of champagne with two glasses.  “I was with you all day, how did you do that!?”  Ignis questioned with excitement.

“Well Noct may have helped; he does have a spare set of keys to your place in case of emergency.” 

“He knows too!”

“Yeah well apparently we were the only ones who seemed to be happy not acting on our secret unknown feelings.” 

Ignis couldn’t take it anymore, he’d had a wonderful day and he desperately wanted to show Gladio his appreciation. Kicking the door shut with his foot Ignis rushed at Gladio and shoved him into the wall to press a kiss into his soft lips.

Any plan Ignis had up until that point was lost the minute Gladio’s arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed tight.  The man knew how to get his blood pumping.  They kissed like love struck teenagers for a good two minutes before breaking apart gasping for breath. 

“Damn, had that pent up for long Iggy?”

Ignis didn’t bother responding but huffed out a sigh and dove right back into attacking Gladio with kisses.  The feeling of large warm hands reaching under his tshirt made Ignis’ knees go weak.  Gladio continued caressing Ignis’ body while they stood pressed up against each other in the foyer.

“We gotta do this one thing Iggy… trust me.” Gladio rasped when they parted a second time. 

“What thing?” Ignis hissed.

Without further explanation Ignis was drug over to the couch by Gladio and shoved down unceremoniously.  Gladio climbed over Ignis and the weight of his muscular body was starting to undo him.  This felt so good.  Feeling hands on his stomach Ignis watched as Gladio rucked his t-shirt up and kissed his chest moving up towards his head. 

“G-Gladio… is this the thing?”  He panted.

“Hmnnnn… We gotta get couch groping in or it’s not official.” 

“Gods you are following some bizarre unwritten guide aren’t you.” Ignis offered with wide eyes.  He was about to add more but was cut off by Gladio’s mouth on his.  The kiss was deeper this time and Gladio pinned Ignis’ hands down beside his head. 

Moaning Ignis was writhing underneath the shield as they continued to kiss, the pressure on his wrist increasing as Gladio leaned down harder.  Ignis didn’t have much time to ponder whether to try French kissing when a tongue was gently parting his lips.  The kiss fest had turned into a slow passionate affair once that happened. 

Feeling lightheaded Ignis gasped for air when Gladio sat up a bit.  He knew his cheeks were flushed but he was too happy to care.  Releasing Ignis’ hands Gladio leaned back in again and started kissing his neck and jawline.  The noises that Ignis was producing were most likely the lewdest things to ever grace his lips but Gladio knew how to play him.

“What’s next on your… ahhh… list.. hgnnn… Gladio?”  Ignis whimpered from underneath Gladio.

“Oh we aren’t even close to being done with couch groping Iggy.” Gladio replied with a wicked grin.

“Wait, how many more things do we get to try on your list before it’s completed?”

“This is stuff that happens in like chapter 2 at most Iggy, this is a novel we are talking about.  We have time to thoroughly explore all facets of my cheesy romance checklist.” 

Ignis was overwhelmed again; it seemed to be a common theme that week.  He snapped out of his stupor when Gladio carefully removed Ignis’ glasses.  “Six… Gladio, think you could make me a cheat sheet or something?  I can’t take to many surprises in one day.” 

“Trust me babe, I’ll take care you.”

Ignis knew the statement was true and relaxed thinking about all the fun they were going to have that night and in the future.  Wrapping his lean arms around Gladio’s neck Ignis pulled him close.  “Shall we continue.”  He hummed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)


End file.
